Cured by Love
by Kristen3
Summary: While comforting a fearful Daphne, Niles whispers the three words he's longed to say from the beginning. One-shot. Sequel to "Sleepless" by BaronessBlixen.


**Author's Note: **This story turned out quite a bit different from what I expected. But once I started typing, it took a life of its own! I liked the result, though, so I just went w/ it! Thanks once again to Anika (BaronessBlixen) for allowing me to continue her wonderful story! *Hugs* Hope I've done justice to your work!

Niles turned to Daphne as she turned the TV off. "That was a great movie. I can see why you like it so much," he said.

She sighed. "I always love stories where love triumphs over everything. But I'm sure you think that's silly."

"Not at all," Niles replied. "Love is very important." He mentally kicked himself. _Love is important_? It sounded like a line from a greeting card.

"It is," she agreed. If she'd thought his statement was stupid, she didn't show it. She sighed again, this time a bit frustrated. "But me own love life hasn't been so good lately." She smiled, slightly embarrassed. "Look at me, going on about me problems, while you're in the middle of a divorce."

Suddenly, Niles' divorce seemed trivial. If Daphne was lonely, he would comfort her the best he could. He put his hand on top of hers. He was amazed at how soft it felt. He never wanted to let go. "I know how hard it is when you feel like you're all alone."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. You always know what to say to make me feel better!" She reached over, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

Niles could barely think. His heart longed to speak, to tell her how he felt. He'd had so many chances recently, nights when he could've easily told her everything. Was this it? The moment when he would find a way to end her loneliness, and his own at the same time? He swallowed hard. For a moment, he hesitated. If he did this wrong, he might ruin everything. Maybe it was better just to play it safe. But then he remembered the other night. Daphne had been so worried about her mother. If those test results had been different, she would've been faced with a terrible loss. One that he was only too familiar with. No one ever wants to think about it, but, really, nothing is a guarantee. Who knew what tomorrow might hold? He looked once more into her brown eyes, feeling himself getting lost. "Daphne," he whispered.

"Yes?" She looked into his eyes, wondering what he was thinking. It seemed like he was trying to make up his mind about something. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I...I want to thank you," he stammered. Those weren't the words he'd intended to say. But it was too late now.

"Thank me? What for? I should be thanking you! You've been so sweet these past few nights. When I couldn't sleep, it helped to know there was someone here with me. And then, when I got that awful phone call from me mum, you showed up here out of nowhere. I don't know what I'd have done -" Her voice broke then, as she remembered that phone call, that horrible moment when she'd thought she was about to receive the news.

Niles took her in his arms then. "Shh," he said, rubbing her back. "It's all right. Your mother's fine, remember? It was just a cyst."

Daphne took a deep breath. Of course he was right. Her mother was still alive, and no doubt, she'd still be driving Daphne crazy for decades. And, though her mother often drove her to insanity, the thought of losing her hurt more than she'd expected. "I know that," she said in a small voice. "But someday, she's going to be gone. And then what?"

Niles rubbed her back some more. "Losing a parent is painful, I know. But you won't have to go through it alone, I promise you."

Daphne pulled out of the embrace reluctantly. Something about the way he held her made her feel so safe. She was embarrassed at the way she was carrying on. She wondered what he must think of her. Then, to her surprise, he reached over and gently brushed a tear from her cheek. The gesture made her smile through her tears.

As he looked at her, he felt a sudden, strong urge to kiss her. It was the only way he could think of to stop her tears. But he knew he could never do that. At least not until he explained. "I love you," he whispered.

Daphne gasped slightly in surprise. She knew immediately that he was not speaking as a friend. The thought warmed her heart. She'd never understood until now how people could say that love was a cure. All the sadness and fear she'd felt just moments ago were gone. In their place was a happy warmth she could not explain. She leaned forward, and for the next few minutes, they shared a series of slow, lingering kisses. No words were spoken, because they didn't need any. Their hearts had done the talking for them. Even when the kisses stopped, they remained silent. Neither moved for fear of breaking whatever spell they were under.

Gradually, Daphne felt herself growing tired. When Niles noticed it, he raised his arm, inviting her to once again use him as a pillow. She put her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. He put his arms protectively around her. Her breathing deepened, and soon she was fast asleep. Niles kissed the top of her head. He watched her sleep, praying that her dreams were pleasant. Soon, he drifted off, too. He slept better than he had in years.

**The End**


End file.
